My Life
by FORDGE
Summary: arthur has had a...so-so life. He has had many nightmares and dreams but has grown use to them. He soon enters a college in which an old childhood friend is in. Fearing of repetition of a certain scene he tries to avoid this person even though he can turn his life around...again. WARNING:BOYxBOY! Lame summary, i know, it is my first fanfic...sorry
1. Allow me to leave this hell hole

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. IF I DID HETALIA WOULDN'T EXIST BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE KEPT IT ALL FOR MYSELF. ALSO THE SONG IS NOT MINE. THE SONG IS, ENGLISH MAN IN NEW YORK, BY STING.**

**A/N: Hello. This is my very first fanfic. Seriously I'm scared that I'm doing something wrong if I post this up. Anyways, reviews are welcomed but if possible can you not review about my grammar mistake because I know I make mistakes here and there…even though my first language is English. I hope you like the story. Stay awesome like Prussia and I'll see you at the end of the story**

_Asdsfghjhkl: present self responding to past self_

Asdfghjkl: past or present self

**MY LIFE**

**(AMERICAxENGLAND)**

"Daddy? Daddy? Mommy, where's daddy?"

"Honey…"

"Emily, do you know where daddy is?"

"…sorry"

"But he was suppose to come by now…right?"

(Arthur wakes up from his dream)

THIRD P.O.V.

Arthur jumped out of his bed. He was 11 years old at the time and it was his first day of school in 5th grade. He got up and got ready for school. When he was finally done it was 7:14. He ran downstairs to find his mother cooking.

"Are you going to eat Arthur?" his mother asked

"No thanks, bye mommy!" Arthur yelled with enthusiasm

_Well at those times no matter what happened before, I was happy. But it was what happened afterwards that crushed me._

Arthur walked all the way to his school. It wasn't far away so he managed. On the way he mumbled some lyrics to a song.

"I don't drink coffee, I take tea my dear, I like my toast down on one side, and you can hear it in my accent when I talk, I'm an Englishman in New York." Arthur looked up to see he was finally at school. He walked in the school yard and entered his line. There he found a boy with blonde hair and a strange cowlick formed in it. He was jumping up and down. He went up to the boy to check on him.

"Um… are you okay?"

"Oh, hello. I'm fine I'm just excited. Aren't you?"

"No…can you stay online." Arthur asked trying to calm the boy down.

"NOPE! Oh yeah. My name is Alfred f. Jones."Arthur looked down, trying to figure out what the f means in his name.

"…O-oh. My name is Arthur Kirkland"

"Dude your eyebrow are huge." Arthur sigh. That's the first thing everyone notices about him. His eyebrows. The two started a conversation while more and more students came walking to the line. At some point the teacher came with the attendance sheet.

"Dude look it's our teacher!" Alfred screamed into Arthurs ears making him wince from the pain

"Okay, everyone calm down!" the teacher semi yelled. Everyone looked up at our teacher

"Good. I promise you all this would be a great year "

_Halve the year flew by and in mean time, me and became best friends. My only friend._

"Yo, Arthur, come sit over here"

_He would invite me over to his house. There we studied, played games, and o course, we ate_

"Artie what does this mean"

"Git, first don't call me that. Second, this is an easy problem"

_But one day… he started hanging out with other people. And didn't make time for me._

"Do you want to go to the park to feed the birds!"

"Sorry Artie. Gotta go somewhere." Alfred ran to other people and walked away from him

_He slowly slipped away. Sometimes he even ignored me_

"Alfred! Alfred!" why? I'm pretty sure he can hear me "Alfred."

_He even stopped calling me artie. Though it looked like I hated that nickname, in the inside I loved it. Until it came the point where he just stopped._

"Class please pick your partners!"

"Alfred. Do you want to be partners?"

"No Arthur" Alfred said straight up

_And there came a day. _

"HAHAHA, yeah dude!" that sounds like Alfred. I should go and try to talk to him

_In which I stumbled upon him and went up to him_

"Hey um, Alfred." Why? He isn't even listening to me. But I'm right in front of him.

_He looked at me but just passed by me. Giving me a disgusted look while doing so. Like if we didn't know each other_

"Why Alfred? You said you'd always be my friend." Arthur whispered to himself

_He had his arms wrapped around a smiling girl. She was pretty I had to admit it_

"I didn't do anything to you"

_He turned the corner and in clear view for me to see he leaned in on the girl and passionately kissed her_

"_Why me? You can't do this to me." _Arthur said while feeling streams of tears rolling down his face

_That day_

"Because… I, I"

_I realized the most important thing in my life_

"I love you"

_I spend that night crying. My sister Emily had to be by my side the whole night. I was in a depressive state like that for about a month. And for that time I also didn't go to school. I didn't eat much, didn't communicate with family that well, and didn't sleep a lot. After that month, I decided it would be better if I just was emotionless. So no one can hurt. Keep away from anyone. Maybe even my family. I had good grades for the rest of the years and I never talked to Alfred ever again. I passed the grade and we didn't go to the same middle school. It was like that for seven years. It led me to the person I am now. Arthur Kirkland._

I'm 18 years old and entering college. It was the night before I had to go to my college and move in since it was a boarding school. My college is World W University.

Arthur was packing his stuff when he heard his mom scream from the kitchen.

"Would you like dinner Arthur?"

"No! Just leave my dinner for Allistor and Dylan!"

"You know today is the last day you get to taste some of moms homemade cooking" Emily said while entering the room without knocking or asking permission.

"Yeah, I know…but I don't want to eat right now."

"I don't know why he acts like this. If he uses his father as an excuse that's just pathetic and weak" Arthur's mom said while entering the room

"I don't think it's that mommy" Emily said trying to defend me. I didn't say anything because I wanted to see what she would say if I don't stop her.

"Well that's the only reason he has. I don't understand what I did wrong to receive such a weak child"

"Mommy I don't think it's that. I'm pretty sure he has another reason!"

"But he's always so depressive. He's going to end up being a drug because if he keeps on with this that would be the only thing that would make him happy!" Arthur's mom shouted with an angry tone and a spark in her eye to show that she meant every word

"MOM, ENOUGH!" Emily screamed angrily

"No, she's right. I have to change…..but I have my reasons and I won't change!" Arthur finally spoke. Well more like screamed.

"I am right. And don't change. See if I care. It's not my future, it's yours" Arthurs mother screamed back while barging out of his room.

"You know she didn't mean that" Emily said trying to comfort me.

"No…didn't you see her eyes. She meant every word" Emily looked down to the floor knowing that my response was correct and she did mean it. All of it.

"Go to sleep. You have school in four days. You don't want to also have bags under your eyes" I told Emily while pushing her to the door

"Alright Arthur. Goodnight, sweet dreams." Emily left. I locked the door and walked to my bed and landed on it.

"I wonder if that college is better than this hell hole" Arthur quickly fell asleep on his bed and surprisingly, without a dream to disturb him

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**A/N: man that was a little harder than expected. It is 1:32 A.M. in the morning and I'm outside of my room and mothers room and if my mother catches me here she is going to rage rant about how I need my sleep. I've reread this I don't know how many times and I'm really getting tired *yawn*. Any ways thanks for reading. Please review and I'll try responding on the next chapter. It was very nice to finally let a story out since I have like a ton load of them in a notebook in which I write my stories in and I keep on writing new stories so I just want to at least actually start one. I'm off. Stay awesome as always like Prussia**

**Prussia: hey no one can be as awesome as the awesome Prussia**

**Me: sorry Prussia, maybe not but they are still awesome even if not as awesome as you**

**Prussia: okay, I'll take that as an exception. You should be glad awesomeness allows it**

**Me: yes of course, now go back to doing whatever you were doing or else I'll be forced to call Mattie and make him use his hockey stick on you**

**Prussia: *walks backwards slowly and then starts running***

**Me: say hi to Canada for me! *waves with an evil smirk***

**BYE**

**From,**

**CANADA, PRUSSIA AND ME**

**P.S: My real name is Kimberly. Not telling you my last name!**


	2. This is my new school and life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I WOULD BE RICH AND DIVING IN MY OWN POOL OF MONEY AND NOT BE WRITING THIS STORY IF I DID. 'KAY, 'KAY. GOOD, I THINK WE ALL KNOW THAT IF WE OWNED HETALIA WE'D BE FILTHY RICH…..THAT WOULD BE AWESOME THOUGH.**

**A/N: Hello again. Now before I say anything, I want to say that (that really didn't make sense right) the song Englishman in New York is something necessary in le story. Later on you would see it again because….well….it's a part of le story. Anyways, moving on, I've been dying to write this chapter but every time I do try there is something wrong. My computer decides to fail on me, it's too late by the time and my mother doesn't let me go outside, or, my mother (yet again, but I still love her) interrupts me to help her do something or go somewhere. So right now my computer is fine, my mother is out, my sister is sleeping, so I'm taking this to an advantage to make and upload my story. Oh and its also early, some 6:35 P.M.,anyways thanks for reading, stay awesome and I shall now proceed to the story that I so humbly call…,**

**MY LIFE**

**THIRD P.O.V.**

Arthur wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock and lazily, tries to shut it off. Like in a regular movie (in which he is not in) the alarm clock does not go off. After about some 2 minutes of this, Arthur gets up with his anger right on the edge. He tapped it one more time and the alarm clock decided to test his patience by not turning itself off. Being the over tempered guy he is on the inside but doesn't show, he grabbed his alarm clock and threw it on the floor. Then he repeatedly stomps, and I repeat, stomps, on his alarm clock, even though it stopped sounding right after he threw it on the floor.

"What can I say, you tested my patience" Arthur said wile glaring daggers at his now broken alarm clock

He quickly turned back to his emotionless self and decided to get ready. When he was done doing all of his daily washing he looked at his phone to check what time it was.

"5:37, too early. Wait….last time I remember, I didn't set my alarm clock this early"

(A/N: DUN DUN DUN.)

Arthur looked at his alarm clock and just shrugged it off after about a minute of staring at it suspiciously. Before going to the kitchen, he stomps on his alarm clock again. Satisfied, he turned back around to go to the kitchen and find his sister, Emily, just finishing cooking something.

"Oh, hey Arthur. I made breakfast for us….you broke your alarm clock didn't you." Emily said. Truth be told, she heard the stomping coming from his bedroom when she finally noticed the alarm clock stopped beeping

"Yes, yes I did. And you didn't have to make breakfast." Arthur replied without any sign of emotion.

"Um, yes I did. You didn't eat anything yesterday. You gotta eat Arthur"

Indeed Arthur didn't eat anything yesterday. But he thought he was perfectly fine like that. As long as it didn't go longer than two days. So he didn't bother. Yesterday he didn't eat, because of course, he was too caught up in something like always. In this case, he was caught up in packing to be able to move in at his new college.

"I would say no, but you made a lot and it looks like you did put some effort in it" Arthur said plainly before sitting down on the suppose family table

"Arthur, before I say anything else, I was the one who put your alarm clock early and put it on to nonstop…at least until you finally got up to unplug it, but instead decided to give it a gruesome death" Emily blurted out receiving a glare from Arthur but he then he returned to his normal self

Emily prepared hers and Arthur's food and placed it on the table. They ate in silence for about five minutes until Emily decided to say something that she has been wanting to tell Arthur for about two years.

"I know…somewhat of what your problem is" Arthur looked at Emily for a moment without showing what he was thinking. But Emily knew that inside, he was confused on what she had just said.

"Something happened. It has nothing to do with daddy. But it has to do with you, your heart" Emily said while pointing at Arthur. Arthur knew what she meant but Emily had no idea what ever happened. The only thing she knows is that one night Arthur came home crying his eyes out. Refusing to say anything about what happened to him. At first she thought it was rejection. You know he confessed but got rejected, but after a while Emily noticed his actions where far to affected to just be a rejection.

"I know you have imaginary friends. Sometimes you speak to your…friends. At night only though. It really worries me. A lot." Emily finally got it out of her. And it was true. Ever since that day she heard him speaking but didn't pay attention to it. After a while she got annoyed and decided to eaves drop and heard Arthur speaking and responding to things that were never said.

Arthur got up from his chair picking up his plate

"Emily," Arthur started. "That is not something you should worry about. I am about to leave and about to become an adult like you already have. And from now on you have to take care of Allistor and Dylan for me. Okay."

"But-"

"No buts. The breakfast was delicious. I appreciate it a lot Emily. Thank you" Arthur replied with a genuine smile. A real smile. Not a fake one.

Arthur picked up his luggage noticing it was time for him to leave and got his keys while walking outside to go to the driveway where his car was. Arthur entered his car after putting way his luggage and started driving out onto the road.

"Good luck. Be careful. And have fun" Emily screamed to Arthur.

"You know I could have sworn mom was suppose to say that" Arthur replied shouting back. Emily waved at him while smiling as he drove off

~time skip brought to you by Canada's awesome pancakes with REAL maple syrup~

It took about some two hours to drive there until Arthur finally noticed big white letters saying 'World W. University'. He entered the parking lot to find many kids coming out of limos, cars, or taxis. Arthur decided to park in the back and took out his luggage's. While walking to the school he admired it. It had many murals that looked like it was painted by a real professional. When he finally got into the school he noticed how big it was. It practically took him some five to ten minutes to find the main office. And when he did get there he was greeted by a young women who looked like she was in her mid twenties.

"You must be the new student" Arthur nodded to the question. "Well let's make this quick. Here is your schedule and your dorm key. You will have one roommate. Your dorm is located where all boy dorms are located, which is the west side of the school, oh are you homophobic?"

"No" Arthur said slightly confused at her sudden question

"Good, this school has a lot more boys than girls so there tend to be a lot of gay relationships. Any ways your dorm room is 346, here is your map, and I hope you have a great year, any questions?"

Arthur shook his head in response. He then turned around but heard a voice.

"Don't worry honey, you'll find someone here" the women said. Arthur was confused at this and decided to let it go.

While walking to his dorms he did see some gay couples here and there. He didn't bother them, he was gay also. The only thing that bothered him was that they had already found love. He entered his dorm and found it to be looking more like an apartment more than a dorm. It had a kitchen and a living room. It also had big bathroom. It was amazing. When he got to the room he saw two beds. One of the beds had already had a luggage on it. So Arthur decided that the other side was his part of the room. When he was finally done he fell asleep on his now new bed.

~time skip brought to you by flying mint bunny~

Arthur finally woke up and looked at his phone. At the same time making a mental note to buy an alarm clock. It was 2:16 A.M. and his roommate still hadn't arrived.

"When is he going to come" Arthur groaned

And on cue Arthur heard voices coming from the door

"That was awesome, of course since the awesome me was there"

"Mon ami, we were drunk, of course it was"

"Amigos correction, you were drunk, remember, I had to drive you drunk people home"

"oh yeah that was so unawesome"

"Oh Gilbert he was just being a hero and stayed undrunk" Arthur heard a familiar voice coming from the door. It almost sounded like….no it can't be, right?

"I don't think that's a word, Alfred."

No. he probably only has the same first name, right? There is a 1 in a 100,000,000 that that person was the Alfred he knew. But then again, it sounded just like him.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: I'm finally done. It took me like three hours. It is 8:39 and I'm not tired. Just a little… bored. Anyways thanks for reading…okay now I'm tired.**

**Prussia: That is because you are not awesome**

**Me: oh, Prussia, how are you. Why don't you sit and have a scone.**

**Prussia: Okay… (Eats scone)…what is this. It taste horrible**

**Me: one of Arthur's scones**

**Prussia: *faints***

**Me: excuse me as I call a hospital *picks up phone***

**BYE**

**From,**

**Prussia, Me, and Arthur's scone**

**STAY AWESOME**


	3. Meeting him again

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT THE PLOT. TRUST ME, IF I OWNED HETALIA, I WOULD OF MADE THEM INTO REAL LIFE LOOKING ROBOTS AND KEEP THEM IN MY BASEMENT. THEN I WOULD PASS IT DOWN TO ALL MY GRANDCHILDREN. UNFORTUNATELTY, THAT WON'T HAPPEN.**

**A/N: Okay so I am sorry that I am a little late on the post, but with school coming up I had to get prepared and my school has to be a bum and have uniform. Worst of all the skirts and pants for the girl's uniform, and I repeat GIRL'S uniform ONLY, can only be found in one place in this whole entire state. I don't live close to it, but I don't live far from it. With car it would take about an hour in the expressway, if there is traffic, two hours maybe. And I still haven't even gotten all of them so I have to go back!**

**Anyways, while I was gone I created a nickname for myself. FORGE. Don't ask why. It has to do with my personality. One day I will tell you. Now I know that it has nothing to do with my account name, but WHO CARES! Apparently some do *coughcough*, sister,* coughcough*. Anyway, onwards with the story that has a VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END. PLEASE READ IT. NOW! Go on.**

**MY LIFE**

**THIRD P.O.V.**

Arthur was thinking on his bed, trying to make sense of the situation at hand. Thinking about all this, he didn't realize that the people outside were near to entering.

'_Oh bloody hell, what am I suppose to do now'_

Arthur was panicking inside his head as he heard keys unlocking the door. As the door was nearly opened, Arthur created an idea. But, because of the lateness of this 'idea' he didn't have enough time to wrap himself. You know why, because his idea was to pretend to be asleep. So there he was. Fake sleeping…and it was particularly cold in the room, so of course, he was also cold.

The door opened and it revealed four boys (let us not called them men yet because of the level of their 'maturity'…if they had any). Of course, since Arthur had his eyes closed, he couldn't see how they looked like or if there were four people.

"Oi, mon ami, looks like you have a new roommate."

"Oh yeah, that other dude got kicked out didn't he."

"You better hope he is awesome. Of course not as awesome as me"

'_Bloody git. Oh he'll get it when we meet face-to-face_

"Well look on the bright side, he looks cute."

'_I already don't like that damn frenchie'_

"Amigos, he is sleeping. Can you be considerate and be a little more quiet."

'_Well at least one of them seems to have a leveled head. SEEMS!'_

"Hmm… I can't help but feel I have seen him before"

"Maybe you saw him at the campus while you guys and ze awesome me were walking to the bar. But man, look at his eyebrows, they are massive. I am sure that if you have seen him somewhere before in your whole entire life, you would of remembered those gigantic eyebrows."

'_That is it. He is for sure getting it when I meet him in the morning'_

"Okay, adios Alfred, WE are going, RIGHT?" the Spanish accented man said

After a few arguments of staying and how one of them was 'awesome', they finally left. Of course since Alfred was still in there he couldn't just pop himself up and say 'hello, I was pretending to sleep and happened to hear your conversation for no apparent reason and I am going to kill one of your friends who just happens to be French also the one who insulted my eyebrows'. Idiotic, sometimes Arthur doesn't know where those type of ideas come from. But right now Arthur couldn't think, because the coldness finally took a toll on him and he was shivering on his bed slightly.

"Huh, oh, he's cold." Arthur heard footsteps walking their way to his bed and felt a sudden warmth that made him stop shivering. "I'll see you tomorrow whoever you are!". Arthur heard the boy skipping to turn off the lights and jumped on his own bed. Arthur didn't move until he was for sure that Alfred was completely asleep. He stood up and walked to Alfred's bed.

"You haven't changed a bit Alfred" Arthur whispered while moving a few strands of hair out of his face while playing with the same cowlick that defied gravity ever since he was young.

"I'm just wondering if you still have those same oceanic blue eyes"

Arthur than got back to his bed and fell asleep.

"_Mommy, mommy, Daddy's here." A 5 year old Arthur said while looking out the window seeing his father open the gates to their house. He then ran to the door and opened it to find his father about to open the door with his keys._

"_Hello daddy!"Arthur greeted his dad. His farther just walked passed him._

"_Honey, where is Emily?"_

"_I believe she is in the living room" Arthur tried to get his father's attention but he just ignored him. Arthur's dad walked into the living room to find his d=first born daughter, Emily, drawing something._

"_Emily guess what I brought" Arthur's father said while taking out a stuffed animal. Athur looked at the stuffed animal with amusement. The only thing he ever had was a worn out teddy bear he called flying mint bunny, or minty for short, that his mother gave him._

_Emily jumped from her chair. "Thanks, daddy"_

_Arthur's father then was called into the kitchen. His mommy and daddy fought in the kitchen for a very long time. He tried to break it up, but was just screamed at by his father and then was told kindly to leave them alone by his mother._

Arthur awoke from his bed to hear the clinging of pots and pans. He got up and went to the kitchen to find four people. One with white hair, pale skin and red eyes, another with wavy blonde hair and navy blue eyes, another with olive skin, brown hair, with green eyes and then of course Alfred.

"Oh he is finally awake!" said the one who I presume is an albino and insulted my eyebrows yesterday

"Nice to meet you, my name is, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo"

"Gilbert Beildshimdt"

"Francis Bonnefoy" the frenchie said with a wink

'_yep, he is totally going to get it later'_

"_And I am Alfred F. Jones, THE HERO!" Alfred said while posing a heroic pose_

"_Oh okay. My name is Arthur Kirkland_

"_Well while I am making breakfast you guys should get to know each other."_

'_his voice is already irritating me'_

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: okay sorry for my late update. Like I said at the top. Now onward with the important message:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**

**Okay that is all. Gotta go bye!**

**BYE**

**FROM,FORGE**


	4. knowing the truth is hard

**DISCLAIMER: I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS QUICK BECAUSE I SIMPLY DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I WISH I DID THOUGH. I WISH I DID.**

**A/N: Well I am back. I was planning on posting this up yesterday, but my stupid computer got slow on me and I had to put one of those anti-virus things to clean it up. So I am posting this up today. Thank you for reading.**

**My Life**

Arthur was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Everyone kept on looking at each other while Francis was trying to figure out what to cook. Arthur felt uneasy. With the whole meeting Alfred again. He really didn't expect this, I mean this isn't a movie where the two meet each other and then live happily ever after, the end. No, that is a perfect life. His life was far from perfect.

While Arthur was looking around in the room he found himself looking into Alfred's eyes that where looking at Francis still trying to figure out what to cook. His eyes were still the blue he had seen a long time ago. When they were friends. Maybe you could have even called their relationship a brother to brother relationship. Although if you did say that, Arthur would have been pissed at that person.

While Arthur was still staring at the sky blue colored eyes of Alfred, the boy finally spoke after looking so long at Francis with a questioning look.

"Hey, Franny let me make us some hamburgers. You seem to be taking your time there."

Francis looked up from the set of ingredients he had to Alfred.

"I would never let you make those greasy things!"

"Amigo, I think it is best to let him make the food." Antonio said while turning Francis around to get him back to his cooking

"I should make some of my awesome wurst. I know you'll love it" Gilbert said while smirking.

"No way dude, I would never eat that"

"You will eat my awesome wurst and you will like it!" Gilbert then jumped from one end of the table to another, throwing Alfred to the floor.

"Oi, not while I am trying to cook"

"Shut it franny!" Gilbert and Alfred said together.

Arthur was sitting down. Staring at the two strangle each other about who's food is better. Antonio then went to the two of them trying to break them up while eating a tomato, when suddenly; Gilbert grabbed his tomato and smashed in Alfred's face. And oddly enough, both Antonio and Alfred screamed…

"Oh, now you're in for a real beating." Antonio then took one of his tomatos out and hid behind the table. He then started throwing tomato's randomly at Alfred and Gilbert as they both strangled each other. Francis was trying to keep his ingredients safe, but got hit by a tomato from Antonio. Francis then looked in the fridge and took out more tomato's, and started throwing them at Antonio as he screamed at Francis saying, "NONOTMYPRECIOSTOMATO'S. PLEASENOTTHOSE!"

All while Arthur was just sitting there. At some point they all pointed a tomato at each other and in unison, threw it. Unfortunately the tomato didn't hit their target. No, far worse. All the tomatos hit Arthur. Covering him with tomato juice or sauce or however you'd like to call it. Everyone looked at him as he wiped the tomato off his face. He still had his straight face on but in his eyes you could see all the anger fuming inside of him.

"Oi, maybe we should let Arthur make the breakfast."

Arthur then smirked. Knowing that his cooking was horrible and admitted to it about a year ago when he made food for Emily and she forced him to eat it. So this is payback

~Of course this is a times skip, no one wants to see Arthur cook his cooking~

After many minutes that had passed. All the boys were now gathered in the living room except for Arthur. He later came in with plate of something that no one could tell what. Arthur placed the plate in front of them a he saw their faces grow pale. He simply stood there. Waiting for one of them to respond.

"Um, maybe there is still time for hamburgers?" Alfred said with an uneasy grin

"No, maybe…..we could get to know each other. Yeah, let's do that instead!"

Arthur decided to pressure them when they were done talking since he did want to find happened to Alfred after middle school.

"fine." Arthur then sat done on the couch across from them

"So, when did you guys meet, how and why?"

"Oh well, we all met in fifth grade" Francis started

"We were kids who didn't know what to do" Antonio said

"So we all met and talked about our similarities" Gilbert said

Alfred was rather quite though.

"My friends, of course were French, but they were to bossy." Francis stated

"Mines just used me for my awesomeness. Though I don't blame them, I would have too." Gilbert said with a smirk on his face

"And I really didn't have any; they were just useless attempts at trying to have friends. They basically used me to do all the risky stuff" Antonio said. The trio then looked at Alfred. Waiting for his back story. They never had once heard it and now were curious to find out.

"Uhh…actually, I had a great friend." Alfred started

"Mon ami might as well tell us now." Francis said while looking at him with an intense stare.

"Okay, we met in fifth grade. I don't remember much of him. Now in my memories he's all fuzzed up. I can only tell the scenes. We were best friends. Most of the time, I was with him. I know he loved nature and to read, but, I can't hear him in any of our conversations. We were best friends. And I know I was his only friend. But one day while I was walking by some gossip kids I heard them say something about me and him going out. How it was disgusting that we were gay. That was the day I met you guys. And though we didn't have the same story, I felt like we had similar reasons. To start a new life. To save ourselves. But in my case, I did it to save someone else's. I knew that if it had spread around, he would have gotten bullied. And I didn't want that to happen. So I left him, so he could start a new life. Although it was without me, and it did pain me, to reject all of his invitations, but I had to do it. I had to. And what pained me more was that I had to get a girlfriend so that people would believe me. I had to pay her because no one at the time wanted to go out with me. They were all disgusted by me. Luckily I don't think I ever saw him get affected. They all went for me."

By now, Alfred was crying and his friends were staring at him with wide eyes. Arthur felt tears form at his eyes. He wanted to so badly hug him and tell him that it was him. But he couldn't. Now wasn't the best time. Especially with his father on the loose. He could do anything.

"Remember when we were walking that day to go to the park and I had my arms around a girl."Alfred asked as the trio shook their heads. "He was there. I had to ignore him, because we were still on school grounds. Anyone would make up a rumor that we were back together. He screamed my name, but I kept on walking. As we turned the corner I kissed the girl to try and give him a message…but instead I saw him standing there, tears falling down his face. I don't remember his appearance, but I remember the sadness in his eyes. Not the eye color, but I do know that he was in a lot of pain, and I remember the sadness in them. It hurt me to see him like that. But he couldn't understand that I did it for him. It pained me too. The last bit of that memory he whispered something. I tried to guess it but I couldn't. He just wasn't clear enough for me to see."

Alfred was now sobbing on the ground as Francis, Antonio and Gilbert were rubbing his back. Arthur just sat there. Silently crying. Not knowing that he had mistaken Alfred for all these years.

"I didn't see him come to school for a month. But when he did come back, he looked horrible. But all I remember is that, those same eyes that held so much excitement for the world had grown dull."

Arthur was now crouching. Trying to cover his tears that were falling.

"I tried my best to forget about him. I tried so hard, but no matter what, I can still remember the memories. But I guess I tried so hard that I ended up forgetting about him. But it was for the best right? Right?"

'I'm sorry Alfred. I wish I could tell you…I wish. But I can't'

"It's my turn to protect you now." Arthur muttered to himself.

"What was that Arthur?" Arthur looked up to see Alfred staring at him

"Nothing, let's go out to eat. I'm sorry, just the story, you know, it's all emotional. Come on."

Alfred wiped his tears away and stood up.

"Yeah, let's go guys" and now Alfred was smiling that ear to ear grin that I will always love. But this time, it was used to cover his sadness.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Again sorry it took me a while!**

**Bye,**

**From, forge**


	5. Gilbert's crazy driving

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE IN JAI- I MEAN SCHOOL AND HAVING TO LEARN. TRUST ME, I'D BE AT HOME HAVING MY OWN PERSONAL TUTOR, PREFERABLY BRITISH, WHILE TEASING HIM, AND HE WILL BE IN THE BEGINNING YEAR OF COLLEGE.**

**A/N: Okay guys, you all know how school should have started by now, so it might take me a while to update this story, I will try my best to do it on a Monday or on a weekend. I'm sorry if it takes me a while to update, I promise I'll continue this story! Now before I start I want to say a special thanks to those who have followed, favorite and, reviewed this story.**

**Okay we'll start with, Aku-Chan The Devil-San, Amy Kitty Katz, Himeconnie, Mirrowlight, Shadow fairy princess, gabrielacelina, lunanigh282, and a special thanks to my new friend on fan fiction, UsukLover4Life. I'd like to thank you all for your support especially you Usuklover4Life.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE ALL OF THEM EVEN IF IT'S A NEGGATIVE ONE, ALTHOUGH I PREFERED NOT TO HAVE A NEGEATIVE ONE!**

**My Life**

"I TOLD YOU, YOU SHOULDN'T LET GILBERT DRIVE, HE'S A MANIAC!" screamed Francis while holding on to the front seat chair hoping to save his life, as Gilbert made sharp turns to get to a specific restaurant

"WELL HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW WHERE TO GO INSTEAD OF A FRENCH RESTAURANT OR MCDONALDS!" screamed Antonio who was in the passenger seat trying to hold onto Francis arms that were holding his seats.

And in the two back seats where Arthur and Alfred, Alfred holding onto to Arthur, and Arthur holding onto Alfred. (Picture this in your head reader-Chan, please!)

"BLOODY HELL, I SHOULD HAVE HAD YOU EAT MY SCONES!" Arthur screamed, although he was scared to death, he felt refreshed. Being able to hold Alfred this close without having to make up a lame excuse and embarrass himself.

"HOLD UP, THE AWESOME PLACE IS BY THIS CORNER! I SWEAR WITHOUT MY AWESOME DRIVING SKILLS, NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO COME HERE!" Gilbert screamed to all of them while putting his head out of the window.

When Gilbert made that turn, the car shifted in a rough manner and put Alfred and Arthur on top of each other. Their noses touching. Gilbert immediately stopped, Alfred and Arthur where just looking into each other's eyes.

'I could have sworn I have seen those eyes before. They seem so familiar. Heck, he himself looks familiar' Alfred thought as he looked into Arthurs forest green eyes.

"ah-hem." Arthur and Alfred quickly turned away from each other, both of them blushing.

"well looks like the two lovebirds are ready to go, come on, let's go amigos!" said Antonio while trembling a little as he stepped closer to the car to help Arthur and Alfred off of each other

"Sorry dudes, yeah lets go Arthur!" Alfred said while getting out of the car. As the two got out, they took their time observing the place where Gilbert had crazily drove them to. (A/N: speaking of which, I don't know why Gilbert didn't get a ticket)

The place actually looked a little fancy. It didn't look like it was a bar or of the sorts.

"It's a good restaurant, best thing, it has German food, but don't worry, there are other types of food that are less awesome. And yes Alfred, they do have hamburgers, just not as greasy as your McDonalds hamburger."

Alfred then jumped a little as of hearing that the restaurant had some sort of hamburger. The five then walked into the restaurant. Gilbert started talking to the waitress trying to get a table for all of us.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have a table for five. All the tables are full. We only have two tables for four and on table for two."

"Ugh, two of us have to go to the table for two. This is so un-awesome!" Gilbert said while turning around to us

"I'll share a table with Artie. Don't worry!" Arthur then stopped and so did Alfred. Alfred, because he felt that the name was very familiar, and Arthur because Alfred called him his own nickname which made him happy.

"Alright, then it's settled, we'll take a table for two and a table for four!"

They were then seated at their table.

"So dude, what you doin' at world w. university. What's your major?"

"My major is English. What about yours."

"Cool dude. Mine is some sort of science thingy!"

"You don't even remember you're major. Oh god, you really need help. How did you get onto that school?" Arthur asked, a bit curious on how Alfred is so smart and dumb at the same time.

"Scholarship dude, just like you and everyone else!"

They were talking for about halve an hour until they finally had to leave.

"Hey, look at the news. Some unawesome dude escaped from prison. Mein got the security now in days. It's better in Germany, and definitely was more awesome in Prussia."

Arthur froze. He looked up at the screen to find the news reporting on something else by the time he looked.

"Dude, did you catch his name."

"Ummm….. Ev…. Evan? Something as unawesome like that" Gilbert said calmly "they say he is near this area but we'll be safe inside of that school. Its security is definitely more awesome than theirs!"

"Yo artie, you alright. You don't have to worry about him. We're safe inside the school. Unless you have a school id or an id, no one can enter! And the security is major!"

Arthur felt a little at ease that at least the school has a good security system.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little worried. Okay." Arthur said while getting into the car. "Just make sure Antonio drives this time. Okay."  
"Alright dude. Yo Antonio dude, artie wants you to drive."

"I wasn't going to let Gilbert drive any ways. No necesito a morir hoy (1)"

"Dude, don't speak Spanish, you know I don't understand you!"

"Si, si, okay, just get in the car before Gilbert starts complaining about his awesome drive skills"  
"Unhöflich (2). You guys should consider my awesome feelings while I'm standing right in front of you!"

Arthur sat the rest of the ride. Thinking about that person who escaped from prison. In a trance. To worried that he didn't notice that they made it back to their school.

"Arthur… maybe I should carry him. Huh!" said Francis with a slight smirk on his face getting ready to grab Arthur.

"Dude no. you'll probably try something perverted and touch him inappropriately!" Alfred screamed while stopping Francis arms from touching Arthur. That was when Arthur snapped out of his trance and looked up to see Francis hands nearly touching him.

"GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME YOU BLOODY FROG!" Arthur screamed while slapping Francis's hands away from him. Arthur then felt dizzy.

'Why do I feel dizzy? And why does my stomach hurt. Why-'that was when Arthur blacked out.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**A/N: Well I am sorry that this is a short chapter. It's just that school has me up all night because my idiotic teachers are already giving me tons of homework assignments. Anyways before I leave I just want to say thank you again to those who followed or favorite, and UsukLover4Life who reviewed. I really appreciate it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. THEIR ALL TECNICALLY CRITIZIZING ME IN A GOOD OR BAD WAY, BUT THEY STILL HELP. BUT I PREFER FOR IT TO BE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. OR PUT IN A NICE WAY!**

**Translations:**

**(1): I don't need to die today**

**(2): Rude…. (I think)**

**DANKE!**

**BYE!**

**YEAH NOT MUCH OF A PROGRESSIVE CHAPTER, BUT THE FAINTING WILL GO WITH THE NEXT CHAPPY!**


	6. Arthur's cuteness is dangerous

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T THINK I NEED TO EXPLAIN, THAT I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING EXCEPT…THE PLOT….AND SOME OTHER STUFF. I also do not own, English man in New York, by sting.**

**A/N: Hello there guys, I'm back and yet again, school is being a douche so why don't we get this over with! And before I start I want to say this story will be about some 10-15 chapters long. Just wanted to let you know that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS!**

**My Life**

Arthur was in a dark room. Maybe something like space. But all he heard were screams. Gunshots were heard nearby. He slowly started seeing some light popping out somewhere in the darkness. While he adjusted his eyes to the new source of light, he made out a figure. Something moving.

"-THUR! ARTHUR! HONEY WAKE UP! WE NEED TO GET ON THE FLOOR!" 

Arthur couldn't control his body as it moved on its own. By now he realized this was a memory. But he could feel himself panicking. He got up from his bed as his mother started screaming after him. He soon saw Emily on the floor, scared for her life.

"Daddy? Daddy? Mommy, where's daddy?" Arthur said a little panicked through all the gunshots.

"Honey…"

"Emily, do you know where daddy is?" Arthur said while seeing his sister look up at him

"…sorry" Emily said in a sad voice

"But he was suppose to come by now…right?" Arthur said again, even more panicked. Then there was suddenly another gunshot.

"Honey, you need to get down!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL I FIND DADDY!" Arthur screamed as he ran away from his mother to the entrance of the house.

"ARTHUR!"

Arthur suddenly opened the door. But lucky for him, he felt the frame disappear, as he felt a new source of light.

" !" he then panicked again, but realized the voice was different, it was more masculine. Arthur opened his eyes slowly and saw a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at him, closely. Too close for comfort. Arthur shot up from his bed.

"See told ya guys, me screaming his perfe- I mean English name would make him wake up!"

Alfred said while moving away from Arthur.

"Bloody git where am I"

"You're in our dorm!" Alfred said. Arthur looked around him and realized he was on a bed. But not his bed.

'The git actually put me on his bed. Smart move Alfred, smart move' Arthur said, sarcastically in his mind.

"What happened?"

"WWWWEEEELLLL, you un-awesomely fainted and Alfred here had to carry you all the way back here. Seems like the food didn't work well with your stomach, I suggest you don't eat that food again, seeing that it has an un-awesome affect on you." Gilbert said.

'Bloody hell, I totally forgot that I should never eat a hamburger'

"What?! But dude, all he ate was a hamburger, how could that affect him!" Alfred said, while taking out a hamburger from his jacket.

"Mon ami, a hamburger isn't the best thing in the world." Francis said

"I would have carried you if it wasn't for Alfred here complaining on how I would touch you." Francis said to Arthur with a smirk planted on his face.

"Dude, don't get so close, he just woke up. He'll need his space, 'kay francy pants." Alfred said in a more serious tone of voice. Francis took this as a warning and slowly backed away, knowing what Alfred could do to him if he didn't obey.

"Amigos, maybe we should go." Antonio said with a wide smile on his face. He then grabbed Gilberts and Francis ears as they kept on saying 'ouch'. Before closing the door, Alfred saw Antonio wink at him. Alfred blushed a light pink as Arthur saw him. Asking himself why was he Alfred red.

"Alfred are you sick, you're all red. Maybe in general that place hamburgers aren't good." Arthur said, in a worried tone.

"Nah dude, just a little hot." Alfred said, reassuring Arthur.

"You should go to sleep. Remember you were the one who got sick."

Arthur did feel a bit sleepy. So he fell asleep, totally forgetting he was on Alfred's bed

**Alfred's P.O.V.**

'Dammit, I told myself I wouldn't fall on love with anyone else after him. What is wrong with me?'

Alfred screamed at himself while looking at Arthur.

'I mean it's not my fault he just acts so damn adorable all the time! NO ALFED, NO. THIS ISNT HAPENNING!' Alfred cursed under his breath until he let out a yawn. He looked at Arthur then at the bed. He then slowly crept over to Arthur and got in the bed. Making sure he hugged Arthur in the process.

'Maybe one little hug won't hurt' Alfred said while quietly falling asleep.

~TIME SKIP IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY ENGLANDS SCONE AND AMERICA MOCHI! ~

Alfred woke up to hearing a tune being hummed, then later turning into a song. He heard come from the kitchen. He slowly walked to the kitchen making sure he didn't make a noise that would disturb the person's singing. He is next to the doorway while hearing the song.

"See me walking down Fifth Avenue, a walking cane here at my side, I take it everywhere I walk, I'm an Englishman in New York."

Alfred felt as though he had heard the song before. He tried peeking into the kitchen, and successfully did. But what he ended up seeing was Arthur in a pink apron swaying his hips while humming the rhythm. Alfred never knew a man could have such a feminine body. He just kept on staring at his very feminine features. He also didn't know this was possible (probably only for kiku and elizaveta), but he felt some warm liquid start coming out of his nose. He picked his hand up and saw he was bleeding. He then started panicking as the bleeding grew. While he was panicking he knocked over some stuff which made the British man notice that he had company. He turned around to find blood scattered on the floor. Arthur then started panicking also.

"Bloody hell, Alfred are you okay!" Arthur screamed as he rushed to the Americans side, grabbing paper towels on the way. Arthur's face was very close to Alfred's as he tried and wiped some blood from his nose. This is where Alfred took the time to notice how fair the boy's complexion was. And how cute he was up close.

'Why's he gotta be so damn cute.' Alfred the bled more and started feeling dizzy. He saw Arthur pick up the phone and dial something. He stared at the British man. With him being the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

**A/N: I don't know why, but I usually get my inspiration on Wednesdays, and that's not a good time because I usually get a lot of homework on Wednesdays. I really don't know. Any ways, THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW, I APPRECIATE IT!**

**BYE,**

**FROM, FORGE**


	7. Over reacting maybe?

**DISCLAIMER: OKAY HETALIA IS NOT OWNED BY LE ME. IF I DID, CANADA WOULD DEFINETLY APPEAR MORE AND I WOULD HAVE TOTALLY MADE PERSONIFICATIONS FOR THE OCEANS.**

**A/N: OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS, I'M SO SORRY. It's just that I've been hitting some writers block and it makes it even worse with school around. Can you believe they are already giving me test and quizzes? It's exhausting. I'm really sorry also if it is a little short. There's really never anytime. LET'S JUST GO,**

**My Life**

Arthur's P.O.V.

Arthur felt like he had a teddy bear next to him. So instincts told him, cuddle next to it. He hugged it tighter, but found it weird that the 'teddy bear' was warmer than usual. It was also a little too big, and did he mention tall. He opened his eyes slowly since his head hurts a little bit still. AND WHEN HE DID…

"BLOODY HELL!" Arthur then fell of the bed and rolled. Rolled I tell you. He stood up to check out if he wasn't dreaming. He poked Alfred many times; thanking that he still hadn't woke up. Then, after proving data with his tests, he jumped on the bed, and snuggled with him.

'When else am I going to get this chance? It's a once in life time chance…maybe' Arthur thought, debating if he should stay. Right when he was about to get out, Alfred had tighten his hold on Arthur. Arthur tried to swarm out of the hold, until he heard Alfred mumble incoherent words. He got closer and closer, to hear what he was saying of course. When he finally got close enough, Alfred's grip tightened yet again.

"Bloody hell, I can barely breath." Arthur said, trying to take evened out breaths

"-on't" Arthur heard Alfred say.

"Huh"

"Don't…" Alfred tightened his grip just a little more

"Don't go….again" Arthur was surprised on what Alfred had said.

'Was he dreaming about me, no that's impossible he can't remember me. Or maybe, his brain still registers me, but not fully, so he can't remember specifically, but he can have dreams about me, without remembering what he dreamed about, maybe.' (A/N: I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS TRUE OR EVEN MAKES SENSE, BUT I'VE ALWAYS SEEN THINGS LIKE THIS IN MY OWN EYES)

"Arthur, please don't go, don't leave me again" 'okay this is starting to get interesting, but I need to make breakfast, not my own of course.'

"Alfred, love, I need to make breakfast, food honey." Arthur said a little bit awkward, because it was hard to smile and speak sweetly at the same time. It was just a miracle that Alfred and his friends were able to make him smile.

"Food?" Alfred said, in a childish voice

"Yes Alfred, food"

"No, iggy's food taste horrible." Arthur was astonished by this comment.

"Why you, it's not my food Alfred, I'll try and make some food from the fridge, leftovers, or maybe those waffles you can just heat up."

"I'd prefer hamburgers" 'how is he doing this, he's basically sleep talking. And I'm the crazy one who's having a conversation with a person who is sleeping'

"No Alfred, F-O-O-D. FOOD" Arthur said to get it into his head.

"Fine, but don't leave me…." Arthur smiled at him like if he was some child in need of help or care.

"Don't worry Alfred; I won't leave you this time. I promise I won't be stupid, like the last time" Arthur said while giving him one last hug.

"No, I was stupid, forgive me."

"Apology accepted Alfred, even though you probably won't remember this. I forgive you. I really need to go make some food, please let go." Arthur felt Alfred's grip get loose and he took the chance to get out of the bed.

"Thank you, I love you" Arthur said, while kissing Alfred's forehead. Arthur was about to leave, until he felt something tug on his hand. He looked back to see Alfred holding it.

"Now Alfred, can yo-"

"I love you too." Arthur turned a dark red as to hearing what Alfred said. As soon as Alfred said that, he let go of him. Arthur immediately rushed to the kitchen.

"Bloody hell, that git. He doesn't know what he's even saying in his sleep" Arthur sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Arthur gave a let out a sigh, while slumping down onto the chair.

"Why do things have to be so complicated." Arthur thought. He then remembered the fact as to why he was in the kitchen in the first place and not cuddling with Alfred. He stood up and walked to the fridge. He opened the freezer to check if they actually had one of those heat up pancakes or waffles.

"AHH, there they are." Arthur took the pack out and started to open it, hoping that they won't get ruined by his horrible cooking skills.

~OKAY WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, IT WAS IN THE LAST CHAPTER, SO LET US JUST SKIP TO IGGY CALLING 911~

"911 what's your emergency."

"Um yes, hello, ma'm, my roommate currently had a nose bleed, but it was tremendous, and now he's on the floor because he fainted just a few seconds ago. I believe he lost too much blood, a lot of it is on the floor" Arthur said a little fast in a worried tone of voice.

"Okay sir, please calm down, may you please tell me the address"

"CALM DOWN, THIS IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE HERE-"Arthur just noticed what he had said and calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry ma'm, that was very unlike a gentleman, forgive me. We are in WORLD W. UNIVERSITY. Our dorm is located on the west wing of the school, room 347."

"Okay, thank you sir, help is on the way" with that, Arthur heard the click at the end of the line. Immediately, he ran to Alfred's side and tried to clean up his hair. It was filled with blood and Arthur thought it was indecent.

"Red doesn't really look good on you Alfred. Especially when it's ruining your hair. Your perfect golden hair." Arthur said. He saw a little bit of the lights coming from the ambulance. He also heard the faint noise of sirens.

"Tell me, do you think I'm over reacting. I mean, it's only a nose bleed. I could have taken you to the nurse. But what happens if it's serious. I don't want to lose you yet again. Forever this time if it was serious." Arthur said, thinking if calling 911 was a little bit too much.

'No, look at the amount of blood on the floor. Of course it wasn't too much' Arthur thought looking at the floor with a massive amount of blood scattered all over.

"Great, now I have to clean this up. Your helping me Alfred." Arthur gave a slight laugh.

"I'm going crazy. Yet again, I'm talking to someone who's not awake." Arthur said. He stood up to look out the window. He doesn't know why, but he has been getting this feeling that someone has been watching him for a few days now. He jumped up in surprise when he heard the door being knocked on. Arthur ran to the door and opened it to find the paramedics. They took Alfred away.

'They're taking Alfred away from me. I promised I wouldn't leave him' Arthur then rushed to the paramedics.

"Wait, can I come. I promised him I wouldn't leave him alone" Arthur said.

"Why of course sir, we were told that the person who called was his lover. Hop in." Arthur immediately turned a dark red at hearing this.

'Well of course they would think that. I said he was the love of my life. Well might as well take this opportunity.' Arthur thought, getting into the ambulance. He saw Alfred's body laying there.

"Will he be alright?" Arthur asked, a bit worried on what will happen to Alfred.

"Oh he certainly will be. We believe the nose bleed was caused by a state of shock or embarrassment. Nothing big, we just need to give him more blood and some test to make sure he's alright." (A/N: yyeesss, state of shock!) The paramedics said to Arthur. Arthur was relieved to hear Alfred would be fine. But he was left thinking, what could cause a state of shock to Alfred.

"Um sir, what do you mean by, 'state of shock'" Arthur asked

"State of shock simply. It could be anything, as long as it makes the person shocked."

"Oh okay, thanks" they were driven to the hospital, where Arthur waited several hours (A/N: I don't know how long it should take) to see Alfred again. Then, he realized something.

"BLOODY HELL, I MISSED THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! WHAT KIND OF APPEARANCE IS THIS GOING TO GIVE ME?" Arthur screamed at himself. He noticed many people stare at him. After a while, their eyes went different directions. He still felt someone stare at him, but shrugged it off. He soon saw a doctor come out of Alfred's room. Immediately, Arthur stood up.

"Well, is he alright." Arthur asked.

"Yes, we just did some test and gave him more blood. He'll be alright. But he will have to stay for at least a day. Meaning tomorrow, he will be released."

Arthur was relieved to hear that Alfred would only have to stay a day.

"Is he awake? Can I see him?"

"Yes he is awake, and you may see him." Arthur walked past the doctor and entered Alfred's room. There, he saw Alfred playing around with the remote of his bed. Alfred looked up and gave a big smile when he saw Arthur.

"Oh hey artie! This place is awesome; the only thing bad is its food. Would you make me some?" Alfred said.

"I thought you knew my food is horrendous." Arthur said. 

"Yeah I know, but I'd eat artie's food if it makes him happy" Alfred said in a cheerful voice. Arthur was surprised as to hear his answer.

"Alright git, but if you get food poisoning, it's not my fault." Arthur said in his usual emotional voice.

"Nah man, gut of an American okay. I'll be perfectly fine"

"Okay, if you say so."

"So, care to tell me what happened." Alfred said, smiling.  
"Well the doctor says you entered a state of shock and lost too much blood. Then you fainted."

"State of shock?" after saying that, Alfred started blushing with remembering what had happened.

"Do you know what probably happened that shocked you?" Arthur asked, noticing Alfred's blush.

"No dude, don't know what." Alfred said, a little bit uneasy. Alfred turned on the television to escape any further questions. The television was on the news. Arthur turned to see that they were reporting on a robbery.

"A man who is believed to be the person, who escaped from prison just a few days ago, has robbed a house. The house was torn apart and he stole multiple items. The police believe this will not be the last time they see him" that was when Alfred turned off the television.

"Man, people are crazy now in days." Alfred said

"Do me a favor and stay here with me?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"Why of course Alfred. But I hope you know we will miss the first two days of school."

"Wait, hold up, school started already!?" Alfred asked. He didn't know it started. He thought it began in two more days.

"Yes, today was the first day." Arthur said.

"I'm sorry." Alfred apologized.

"It's alright, on the first days all they do is refresh your memory. I've been studying all summer, I believe I'm okay." Arthur said in a reassuring tone of voice

"Let's just go to sleep. It's 8:35. It's a little early but you need your rest."

"Whoa dude, did it really take that long!?"

"Yes, it did. They had to transfer blood Alfred." Alfred then made a 'O' shape with his mouth. Showing he understood what Arthur said. Alfred then moved to the side of his bed and patted down the other side.

"What?" Arthur asked Alfred with a questioning look.

"Sleep with me. I don't wanna be lonely." Alfred said.

"What!? You git, why would I do that." Arthur debated.

"Aww come on artie. Please!" Alfred said with a puppy face. Arthur could never resist Alfred's puppy face, so he got up and hopped onto the bed.

"Oh alright, fine. But only for tonight."

"YAY!" they both then fell asleep together that night…also.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**A/N: yay I'm finally done. I hope this is enough for my apologies for uploading this late. I hope. Well, I made an improvement to my name, I spell it fordge now. More unique for me. Also I created a deviant art and a wattpad. I'll see if I post this story up on both. In both of those websites I'm called FORDGE, all capitals. I've only posted some stuff on deviant art; they're some posters of hetalia. YEP. WELL SEE YOU SOMETIME ELSE! **

**BYE,**

**FROM, FORDGE!**

**P.S: I finally know what a writer's block feels like. It was my first one.**


	8. Alfred

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN HETALIA…NEVER… I ALSO DON'T OWN ALICE BY MIKU HATSUNE, AND I DON'T OWN HATSUNE MIKU.**

**A/N: WELL, LETS SKIP STRAIGHT TO THE STORY.**

**My Life**

Arthur woke up to Alfred still hugging him. He woke up first…again.

"Well then, I guess I should-"Arthur tried to move but Alfred's grip only got tighter on him

"Oh not this again!" Arthur slightly shouted in frustration that Alfred did the same thing he did yesterday

"Don't go, please Arthur" Alfred said

"Alfred, please" Alfred moved

"No, our differences…it won't allow us…to look at….the same….sky…" Arthur looked at Arthur after what he said

"Alfred, no matter how different our personalities are, how different we look, or where we come from, I'll always come back, and I promise that we'll look at the same sky even though we are apart…" Arthur said hoping to get him off him, though he wished he could always stay in Alfred's protective hug

'How long do I have to do this again?'

"Sing me something, I always loved Arthur's singing" Alfred said in a quiet voice.

"Alright, how about…Alice" Arthur only felt Alfred's head nod on his hug

"Alright then…

A long long time ago, in a tragedy

If ever comes a day that I go away

In a forest deep you'll sink like a stone

From that moment on you'll go alone

Feeling a warm temperature in the hands we hold

If ever comes a day they gently unfold

A dry bell will sound echoing on its own

From that moment on, you'll go alone

For we are two of a kind; when we walk we are one

The sound of lies being told disappear like the sun

And now we both bow our heads; only a single shadow

Didn't you know that I'm also going alone

You fell into love of a gentle kind

With a flower on top of a high, high cliff

"It's so hard to reach." I know you know

So this time, you'll have to go alone

Arthur was about to keep on singing when he felt Alfred's arm unfold. He stood up gently and went to the parking lot.

'Wait….I don't have my car….BLOODY HELL!' Arthur was thinking about how he would get home, when the thought of the song came up. He remembers singing that song whenever he and Alfred had sleepovers when they were little and Alfred would always ask him to sing a song to go to sleep

*FLASH BACK!*

"Hey, artie, can you sing me a song, I really like your singing!"A young Alfred said

"Git, be quiet, my mother is sleeping!" a young Arthur slightly shouted

"Oh come on Arthur, PLEASE!"

"…..Oh fine.

A long long time ago, in a tragedy

If ever comes a day that I go away

In a forest deep you'll sink like a stone

From that moment on you'll go alone

And I am one of a kind; when I walk, I walk alone

I've grown weary of lying to the bone

Now I bow my head in this golden room

The young Arthur looked down at Alfred who already fell asleep to Arthur's voice. He sighed.

I was here with you, and now, it's gone too soon

*END OF FLASH BACK*

Arthur decided on going back to Alfred's room. When he got there, he saw Alfred snuggling on the hospital pillow. He sat beside him on a chair. He looked at him intensely. And he started singing again.

In a forest deep, I sank and I knew

I'm a charred and dirty, forsaken fruit

And that is the end – there's nothing more to recount

From this moment on, you'll go alone

Arthur looked back down at Alfred's figure. He leaned into Alfred's face. He was about to give Alfred a kiss when his phone vibrated signifying he had a text. Arthur took out his phone and looked at the text.

Retrieved: 9:46 a.m.

Hello there. I will come to pick you up soon!

Unknown number

Hmm, maybe he/she got the wrong number. Oh well.

"Arthur…" Arthur looked up from his phone. He didn't see anyone, but he could have sworn he heard someone say his name. Suddenly a flying bunny flew in front of him.

"Oh, minty! I've been wondering where you have been!" Arthur said excitedly. He hasn't seen flying mint bunny for the whole week.

"Yeah, well the others held me up…" the bunny said in a slow, soft voice

"Oh my, don't tell me they're making fun of you again" the bunny only nodded his head

Arthur has developed imaginary friends. Only one of them turned out to be a success, the rest just ruined his life. Though how many times he has tried to erase them, they would never leave. Flying mint bunny was the only one who became his friend and now he is made fun of because he hangs out with a loser like Arthur. Arthur has tried to erase them with his mind set on how they were bullying minty, but that also didn't work.

"Hey Arthur, why don't you try and erase this bunny instead of us. At least this thing won't suffer from us anymore. You just don't wanna 'cause you're using him, he's your only friend, right?" Arthur heard a voice say. He tried looking around until he found the small boy. The boy was at the corner just floating there.

"Why don't you just mind your own business." The boy sat there, staring at Arthur, at least until the door was violently thrown open. Arthur turned around to this.

"WHAT THE BLOOD HE-"Arthur was stopped with a hand to his mouth.

"SSSHHH, we don't want to wake Alfred up, now do we. You also got to fix that potty mouth of yours" Arthur looked up to see who it was.

"Like yours is any better frog face"

"What is up with the nickname, I have you know that I have a beautiful face. You know yours is almost as beaut-"Francis was cut off with a punch to the face. This punch was too violent to be Arthur's. Francis looked up and he was correct, the punch came from Alfred.

"Why am I the only one who takes the hit, and it has to be the face, ALWAYS!"

"Yeah, well if you don't touch other people's stuff you wouldn't get hit" Alfred said while picking up Francis.

"Are you implying that Arthur is yours?" Francis said with a smirk planted on his face. Alfred turned a bright red when he heard this.

"No, I-it's just that Arthur's face is his. So you shouldn't touch it. Got it!" Arthur looked at the door as he saw the rest of the gang walk in. As soon as Antonio and Gilbert saw Alfred's red face they both started laughing.

"Amigo…you…look like a…..TOMATO"

"Ja…you don't know how funny….you…look right now!"

"Oh shut it, its francy pants fault here" Alfred yelled, pointing at Francis.

"It's not my fault, I texted eyebrows here that I would pick him up!"

"Wait that was you! You should state yourself first. And how did you get my number!"

"Numerous minutes of searching for your phone while you and Alfred were cuddling the other night!"

"How did you get inside, you freak!" Alfred yelled

"Key under the door mat, you really have to change your hiding spot." Gilbert stated

"I even got a picture!" Antonio yelled while holding up a photo of a sleeping Arthur and Alfred.

"WHAT- YOU GIT GIVE IT HERE!" no matter how high Arthur jumped, Antonio was too tall. Antonio started laughing. That is until Alfred walked over there. Alfred was taller than Antonio and stronger and this is where Antonio gulped. The two other members slowly walked out of the room. As soon as they got to the door, they ran.

"You're on your own for this Tonio. We all know Alfred has un-awesome non-humanly strength." Gilbert said

"Sorry Tonio can't have a face like this be broken!" as soon as those words were said they ran out. Alfred then picked up Antonio and put him on the chair. He took the photo and looked at it.

"Thanks dude! I'll make sure to keep it in my album!" Alfred said

"WHAT, YOU'RE ALSO A GIT!" Arthur screamed.

"Yay, I am glad to see you love the photo too!" Antonio said gladly that he won't be punched.

Arthur then tried to get the picture yet again, but this was Alfred. Definitely no chance. Alfred picked up Arthur and took him to the car that Gilbert drove the last time. Antonio took out his camera and looked at Alfred.

"As long as I get a sample!" Antonio then started taking numerous pictures as Arthur was protesting and the whole hospital people were looking at them. As soon as they signed out Alfred, they left to the dorms.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**A/N: OKAY SO SORRY FOR POSTING THIS UP LIKE A WEEK LATE! PLEASE FORIVE ME!**

**I feel so weak. It's just school and all. Anyways, here are the links to the song lyrics and videos**

**This is where I got the lyrics**

story/1349431/Vocaloid-Song-English-Lyrics/138/

**This is the link to the version in which iggy is singing it in English**

watch?v=hs6WZ6xSviA

**This is the real version sang by hatsune miku…I think.**

watch?v=Y095GquANfU

**Anyways…guess what. They have a new thing in where you can have the characters in pairing mode I swear when I saw this I totally fan girl screamed. I can't believe I can do this, I feel so happy! And did you know there is an apple called a kiku apple! Bye!  
**

**Fordge **


	9. FrUk problems in a UsUk story

**DISCLAIMER: OKAY SO I DON'T OWN HETALIA, NEVER WILL, BLAHBLAHBLAH, WISH I DID…BUT I NEVER WILL =^=!**

**A/N: Okay so I was dead but I revived myself to finish this story! I know, I'm super duper late. I feel so bad, but I'm in a very important year of school and I can't screw it up, so I may be late for most of my updates. Sorry…**

**My Life**

Arthur looked out of the window of the car. At least he wasn't in a car with a crazy driver driving. It was the better than having Gilbert drive. But he still didn't feel comfortable. As soon as they made a turn on a corner, he could have sworn he saw someone smiling at him.

"Hey, artie, you alright, you look paler than you already are?" Alfred asked with a worried face

"I'm fine, just a little bit in thought, that's all." Arthur answered to reassure Alfred he was alright.

"We are here amigos!" Antonio screamed to the back.

It was still early as the group of friends got out of the car and started heading to the school. When they entered, Arthur saw a familiar set of hair at the main desk. As soon as that person turned around, he noticed who it was.

"ARTHUR! I was so worried when I didn't find you in your dorm. I heard you went to the hospital, I thought you died!" a girl screamed at the top of her lungs

"Who is this artie?" Alfred asked

"This girl is my sister." Arthur said looking rather annoyed. "What are you doing here Emily?"

"Ohonhonhon~ you have a hot sister." Francis whispered to Arthur.

"Shut it frog! Anyways, why are you here Emily?" 

"WELL GOOD MORNIN' TO YOU TOO! I'm just here to give you something, sheesh." Emily said while emphasizing the sheesh. She searched in her bag for a moment before taking out a letter that had Arthur's name on it.

"Here, mummy didn't want to come since she said she didn't want to see a disgrace again." Emily said obviously with anger in her voice.

"Disgrace?" Alfred said with a confused voice as he looked back at Arthur.

"Ugh, don't worry about it Alfred."Arthur slowly walked up to Emily to get the letter. He already knew who it was from. He already knew what will be in it. He already knew that this was the reason that he couldn't live a carefree life. Emily handed him the letter with a worried expression. She also knew what that letter would be for.

"Well, who is it from!" Gilbert said while running up to Arthur. Arthur immediately hid the letter.

"It's none of your business!" Arthur screamed as he hid the letter

"Well then if that's all, then you should take your leave, you have school too. I'm surprised mom let you go today, she must really hate me." Arthur said while leaving to go to his dorm

"Umm, so yeah. I'm Emily, Arthur's sister and I should take my leave!" Emily then sped to the exit, at least after she shoved her phone number into Francis hand. Francis looked at the paper, and then gave a smirk.

"Ah, mon ami Arthur will definitely get mad." Francis said. "Which will make the relationship so much more interesting!" Francis started skipping to the dorms with the idea of a fuming Arthur trying to cut his head. He thought of it as pleasant and maybe cute for the tsundere boy. He then shook his thoughts and tried to focus on Arthur's sister that looked nothing like him. Heck, Francis didn't even know how they were classified as siblings. Arthur had blonde hair and Emily, red. They didn't have the same stinking attitude at all, but as Francis kept on thinking, he soon saw the resemblance. He started going over their similarities all the way to the dorm, with Antonio and Gilbert right behind him. They were having their own conversation as to seeing how Francis was in his own little world right now. Francis shook his head, and Gilbert including Antonio looked at him strangely.

'No, no Francis, you cannot be thinking this, it is obvious that Alfred has already took over' Francis said as he kept on shaking his head.

"Francis, are you okay, you seem, un-awesome?" Gilbert said while shaking Francis out of his little trance. Francis looked at Gilbert for a moment. What no one knew was that Francis saw something different, instead of Gilbert he saw a man with enormous eyebrows.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Francis said while dramatically throwing himself to the floor and putting his hands to his head and looking up to nothing. Antonio and Gilbert looked at him with the most confused face and then picked him up by his arms. They dragged him away until they finally got to the dorms. Antonio said goodbye since he shared another room with a certain hotheaded Italian, so Gilbert was left alone with the very dramatic Frenchman.

"Francy-pants! What are you doing, why are you so damn dramatic!" Gilbert screamed

Francis looked up at him, expecting to see a face with caterpillars above the eyes, but saw good old Gilbert. He sighed and stood up to start creating a regular conversation but was interrupted by Gilbert and his ever-growing question about his dramatic scene.

"Sooooo~, care to tell the awesome me what is up with you!" Gilbert screamed after saying so calmly and then escalating to a shout. Francis winced at the volume and looked at Gilbert.

"Well, you see Mon ami; I am having a little problem that may cause certain death to me. It clearly states its warnings shouted out by a very obnoxious Alfred, who seems to like everything for himself. Why can't we just share, it's not bad. Sharing is caring!" Francis said, while making hand motions, yet again dramatically.

"Okay, okay, ja, ja, now, explain to me, what is happening!?" Gilbert said

Francis looked at him, thinking if he should tell him whether or not. He made up his mind and decided to open his mouth, finally.

"Ithinkthatmaybeilikearthurbutthatislikehavingadea thwishwithalfred, buti'mnotevensureanymore!" Francis said all too fast that Gilbert only heard, Arthur, death wish, and Alfred. Gilbert had an idea of what Francis meant, but just to make sure he yelled his name again and got him to calm down.

"Okay, now you are going to explain again, but slower." Gilbert said in a slow voice. Francis nodded and took a deep breath.

"I-I-I- I THINK I LIKE ARTHUR!" Francis said with a whine. Gilbert looked at him, and immediately started laughing. He started to spur out words that were unintelligible to Francis.

"KESESESESESE, YO-AHAHA LI-AHAHA, KE-AHA, ARTH-AHAHA." Gilbert looked at Francis serious face and let out his last laugh. Then his face turned to a serious one, with a little, just a little playfulness.

"Okay, so what I'm getting is that I should start preparing your funeral. Okay I'll make sure to play your favorite music, and have beautiful women all over the place caressing you while you're dead-"Gilbert was cut off by a frustrated groan from Francis.

"Mon ami, this is serious. It is obvious that Alfred and Arthur already have a connection and Arthur doesn't like me at all! If Alfred finds out, that's it for me! Plus, you know that the last time I actually liked someone was a long time ago and I couldn't help myself! It's so hard if you don't like just any one!" Francis screamed while flailing his arms. Gilbert put up his arms and started hitting Francis hands to get him to stop.

"Okay, you said you don't like just anyone, then what makes Arthur so special?" Gilbert questioned, receiving only a shrug from Francis.

"We are so gonna have some un-awesome major problems." Gilbert said with a sigh while rubbing his temple with his fingers.

**End of chapter 9**

**a/n: OH MY GOSH, I AM SO SORRY, I AM SO LATE WITH MY UPDATE, I HAD A WHOLE PLOT FOR THIS CHAPTER, BUT I HIT WRITERS BLOCK AND I STARTED TO THINK THAT THE PLOT I SET UP WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH! So instead I just decided to add a bit of adventure on the already crooked ride. So now there will be some FrUk. I'm sorry to all those UsUk fans, I ship both, but I would personally go down with the ship UsUk. But I wanted to make it bumpy, so I decided on this right after my writers block. It all comes to me afterwards. Oh well…**

**BYE, FROM FORDGE.**

**P.S: PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE ALL OF THEM AND WILL TRY AND REPLY! EITHER ON THE NEXT CHAPPY, OR PM, MOST LIKELY PM THOUGH!**


End file.
